With the growing need for communication and information exchange, communication networks are becoming increasingly important. These communication networks enable users to share resources and communicate among themselves. Examples of communication networks include an Advanced Mobile Phone System (AMPS) network, a Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM) network, a Digital Cellular System (DCS) network, a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) network, and a Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS) network.
Various techniques have been developed to facilitate communication between one or more Portable Subscriber Units (PSUs) within the communication networks. One such system utilizes a Vehicular Repeater (VR) to enable the one or more PSUs to communicate with each other on a talk group. The one or more PSUs can share a communication session collectively on the talk group, using a single channel.
In some situations, multiple talk groups may wish to utilize the available channel simultaneously. For example, in the case of a fire breaking out, the fire department requires communication between the different PSUs allotted to the fire and the water departments that utilize the available channel. Similarly, other agencies such as the police department and rescue services may need the channel for similar communication services.
However, the current VR system does not allow multiple talk groups to utilize the available channel simultaneously. Since there is a single channel available for communication, only one talk group can communicate at a given instance of time. Moreover, when two or more talk groups intend to utilize the available channel for communication, only that talk group is able to communicate that was last using the channel. Hence, there is a need for a method and system that will enable multiple groups of users to communicate by using a single VR.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated, relative to other elements, to help in improving an understanding of the embodiments of the present invention.